disneyfandomcom_ar-20200213-history
Disney Mambo No. 5
'Disney Mambo #5 'هي أغنية رقص مامبو وجاز تم تسجيلها وتلحينها في الأصل من قِبَل كوبان بيريز برادو في عام ١٩٤٩. تاريخها تجددت شهرة هذه الأغنية بسبب إعادة غناء الأغنية الأصلية من قبل لو بيجا، حيث تم إصدارها بنفس الأسم في ألبوم أغاني بيجا الأول A Little Bit of Mambo عام ١٩٩٩. مقطع الفيديو الموسيقي، الذي يظهر فيه لو بيجا وهو يرقص ويغني أمام مقاطع مختلفة من ''ورشة ميكي ماوس''، تم وضعه من العروض السينمائية لفيلم المغامرة النمورية في ١١ فبراير، ٢٠٠٠. كما تم إصدارها أيضاً في شريط الفيديو لفيلم ''طرزان'''' كإعلان لقناة ديزني، وتم إصدار الفيديو الموسيقي الكامل في الدي في دي الأمريكي لفيلم ''مغامرات بندق. راديو ديزني تم إذاعة نسخة من أغنية "Mambo No. 5" على راديو ديزني، وفيها تم تغيير أسامي السيدات بأسامي شخصيات ديزني الأسطورية مثل ميكي ماوس، ميني ماوس، بطوط، ديدي بطوطة، بلوتو، كركور، فرفور، زرزور، وبندق. بالإضافة إلى ذلك، تم تغيير الجمل التي تُشير إلى "متجر الخمور" تم تغييرها لتصبح "متجر الحلوى"، و"الجين والعصير" تم تغييرها إلى "الآيس كريم"، و"المغازلة" إلى "الرقص"، وتم تغيير كل ما يشير إلى انها حفلة خُمور لتصبح "حفلة رقص" بدلاً عن ذلك. تم إصدار الأغنية لاحقاً ضمن ألبوم Radio Disney Jams, Vol. 2. كما تم اصدارها أيضاً في ألبوم La Vida Mickey. الكلمات Ladies and gentlemen, this is Mambo No. 5 One, two, three, four, five Everybody in the car so come on let's ride To the candy-store around the corner The boys say they want some ice-cream But I really don't wanna Let's dance till we all fall down We'll really party hearty to the mambo sound I like Minnie, Goofy, Pluto, and Daisy And as I continue, the gang is goin' crazy So what can I do, I really beg you my lord To me dancing is just like a sport Anything fly it's all good let me dump it Please send in the trumpet A little bit of Minnie in my life A little bit of Mickey by her side A little bit of Donald's all I need A little bit of Daisy's what I see A little bit of Pluto in the sun Huey, Dewey, Louie can't go wrong A little bit of Goofy everyone! A little bit of him makes life so fun Mambo No. 5 Jump up and down and move it all around Shake your head to the sound Put your hands on the ground Take one step left and one step right One to the front and one to the side Clap your hands once and clap your hands twice And if it looks like this then you doin' it right A little bit of Minnie in my life A little bit of Mickey by her side A little bit of Donald's all I need A little bit of Daisy's what I see A little bit of Pluto in the sun Huey, Dewey, Louie can't go wrong A little bit of Goofy everyone! A little bit of him makes life so fun Trumpet, the trumpet Mambo No. 5 A little bit of Minnie in my life A little bit of Mickey by her side A little bit of Donald's all I need A little bit of Daisy's what I see A little bit of Pluto in the sun Huey, Dewey, Louie can't go wrong A little bit of Goofy everyone! A little bit of him makes life so fun I do all to fall in love with a girl like you Coz you can't run, you can't hide, you and me gonna touch the sky Mambo No. 5 تصنيف:أغاني تصنيف:راديو ديزني تصنيف:أغاني بكلمات بديلة en:Disney Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit Of...)